


Overheard at the Movies: The Road to El Dorado

by Azar



Series: Overheard at the Movies [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I went to see The Road to El Dorado tonight with my uncle and cousin, and I could have sworn I heard the following fragments of conversation from a couple rows back..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard at the Movies: The Road to El Dorado

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I go to a movie with Jim and Blair's voices a little *too* vocal in my head. ;-) Written...well, when the movie came out. :-)

"Sheesh--!"  
"Dial it down, Jim, dial it down."  
"I'm dialing, I'm dialing. God, what is this, movies for the near-deaf?"  
"It is pretty loud."  
"Try deafening."  
"Not all of us are Sentinels, man."  
*pause*  
"Hey, Jim, do you think if you tuned it out you could hear the dialogue in the movie next door...?"

"Tulio? What kind of name is Tulio--Julio with a lithp?"  
"You know, Jim, you might not be too far off there; Castillian Spanish does pronounce certain consonants with something a lisp, traditionally because--"  
"Sandburg?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Watch the movie."

"Hey, Chief, you been giving these guys obfuscation lessons?"  
"Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Watch the movie."  
*chuckle*

"You know, I like this song[*]. It reminds me of you and me."  
*pause*  
"Yeah, you're right. It does a bit. Blazing a trail together, huh, Chief?"  
"Always, Jim."

"Man, I don't believe this. For once I'd like to see a cartoon where characters from two disparate cultures **don't** speak the same language."  
"I dunno, I certainly could have used a universal translator like that in Peru."  
"That's just the point, man. It's not realistic. There's no way these people would have spoken English, or Spanish, or whatever, any more than the Chopec did when you first encountered them. And they certainly wouldn't have called their own city El Dorado, since that's also a Spanish phrase--"  
"Sandburg--"  
"I know, I know. Watch the movie."

"That is just so unethical. You don't play on people's religious beliefs to manipulate them, man. See, that's the whole problem with the Spanish conquistadores, they didn't give a damn about the people..."

"Now, even for a cartoon, that woman is **hot**."  
"Sorry, Chief."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Well, as you can see, the lady prefers Tulio."  
"So?"  
"So, you remind me more of Miguel."  
"Oh, come on, man. There is no way **you're** Tulio."  
"And you are?"  
"Well..."  
"Uh huh."  
"That is so not fair, man."

"Sandburg, if I hear one more word about the anthropological inaccuracies of a cartoon, I swear I'm never taking you to a movie again."

**Author's Note:**

> [*] "The Trail We Blaze"


End file.
